Enfant de vampires
by Lalhy
Summary: Un jour comme les autres, les Cullens découvrent une enfant au pas de leur porte. Qui est cette enfant et que fait-elle ici? C'est ce que se demande le clan de vampire. Cette petite fille n'est pas normale. Et bien des choses vont lui arriver.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une petite surprise à la porte.

P.D.V ?:

Ma petite fille. Mon ange que je m'apprêtai à laisser devant leur porte. Seule elle, était présente dans la maison. Un à l'hôpital et les cinq autres au lycée. Je mis ma fille sur le devant de la porte, ajoutant la lettre que j'avais écrite pour sa nouvelle famille. Je posai un dernier baiser sur son front.

« Adieu ma Bella. Je t'aime. »

Je m'éloignai de la villa blanche le plus rapidement possible. Cela me faisait tellement mal d'abandonner mon bébé. J'espérais vivement que les Cullens considéreraient ma fille comme un membre de leur famille. Bientôt ma petite Isabella sera orpheline. Après la mort de Renée, je ne pouvais me permettre de garder Bella à mes côtés. Elle serait plus en danger avec moi qu'avec les Cullens. De toute manière, je ne serai plus de ce monde dans quelques mois je retrouverai mon âme sœur. Les Volturis finiront par me trouver, à ce moment-là, Bella sera des plus en danger. Du moins quand ils apprendront son existence.

Je courais, aussi vite que ma condition de vampire me le permettait, pour m'éloigner de Paris et dans la même occasion, de la France. Adieu ma Bella. Je t'aime. Tu me manqueras c'est certain. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur. Adieu. J'espère que tu t'épanouiras dans cette famille. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, mon ange. Au revoir.

P.D.V Esmée :

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward étaient rentrés au lycée. Et à mon plus grand désespoir Edward était toujours seul. Quand son âme sœur fera-t-elle son apparition ? En ce moment même, ils étaient tous les cinq au lycée. Jasper, Alice et Edward étaient rentrés en seconde tandis que Rosalie et Emmett étaient rentrés tous les deux en première. Mon mari, Carlisle, était quand à lui à son lieu de travail, l'hôpital. Nous habitons une grande villa. Elle posséde 5 chambres, contenant chacune une salle de bain, une cuisine, un salon et une salle à manger. En clair, tous ce qu'il faut pour vivre à sept.

L'horloge sonna quinze heures. Je pris ma veste à l'entrée et j'ouvris la porte. Je pilai net en voyant un enfant posé à mes pieds. Je ramassais l'enfant et je retournai à l'intérieur. Je détaillai alors l'enfant, une fille, je plongeai surtout mon regard dans le sien pour y croiser de magnifiques yeux chocolat. Une lettre était coincée entre la couverture qui la gardait au chaud. L'inscription sur la lettre était claire : « Pour le clan Cullen ». Ce n'était pas un hasard si cette petite fille se trouvait ici. Pour quelle raison sa famille l'avait-elle déposé chez des vampires. Des vampires ! Je pris donc le téléphone et envoyai un message à Edward.

« _Rentrer le plus vite possible à la maison. C'est très important. Va chercher les autres et prenez la Volvo. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Trop dur à expliquer. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît. »_

_« Ok. »_

Je téléphonai ensuite à Carlisle. Ce fut sa secrétaire qui répondit.

_« Secrétaire du Docteur Cullen à l'appareil. C'est pour ?_

_-Allo Alexandra. C'est Esmée._

_-Oh bonjour Madame Cullen. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_-Pourriez-vous me passer mon mari ?_

_-Oui, naturellement._

_-Merci._

_-Allo Esmée ?_

_-Oh Carlisle !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?_

_-On a déposé un enfant chez nous._

_-Un enfant ?_

_-Oui, une petite fille. Elle doit avoir 1 an._

_-Ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard._

_-Non, il y a une lettre avec notre nom de famille. Et à mon avis la personne qui a déposé cette lettre connaît notre condition._

_-Mais qui aurait l'intelligence de confier un enfant à des... enfin des gens comme nous ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Tu penses pouvoir rentrer tout de suite ?_

_-Oui, je pointe ma sortie et j'arrive._

_-Ok à de suite. J'ai aussi prévenu les jeunes._

_-A de suite mon amour. »_

Je raccrochai et reportai mon attention sur la petite fille. Les traits de son visage étaient fins. Des cheveux bruns encadraient son visage. Je la vis bailler. Je la pris donc dans mes bras et commençai à la bercer. Je sentis sa respiration ralentir et elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je posai de nouveau mon regard sur elle et me mis à sourire. Peut-être que cette enfant soudera encore plus notre famille.

P.D.V Edward :

« Monsieur Cullen, que faites-vous avec votre téléphone en cours ? »

C'était la voix de mon professeur de mathématiques qui venait de s'élever à travers les divers bavardages dans la classe.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur. C'était un message urgent de ma mère. Il faudrait que nous rentrions chez nous rapidement. Problème familial apparemment.

-Bien, sortez donc de cette classe et allez chercher vos frères et sœurs. N'oubliez pas de me ramener un mot d'absence.

-Je n'oublierai pas M. Leroy.

-Au revoir M. Cullen. A demain.

-Merci. Au revoir M. Leroy. »

Je sortis rapidement de ma salle de mathématiques, circulant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les classes de mes « frères et sœurs ». Une fois tous réunis, nous montâmes dans ma Volvo. Je filai à toute vitesse vers la villa. Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, nous vîmes la Mercedes noire de Carlisle garée au bout du chemin. Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture et nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Une odeur me vint de suite aux narines, je pus aussi entendre des battements de cœur. Y avait-il donc un humain ici ? J'arrêtai soudainement de respirer. Jasper fit de même, ayant du mal à se contrôler. Après avoir traversés le hall d'entrée, nous débouchâmes dans le salon. Esmée nous tournait le dos, contrairement à Carlisle qui nous regardait. Rosalie fut la première à briser le silence.

« Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ?

-Eh bien on va dire qu'Esmée a eu une petite surprise en sortant de la villa. Montre leur, Esmée. »

Ma mère se retourna, dévoilant une enfant dans ces bras. Je reculai rapidement. Toute ma famille me fixa. Je détournai mon regard sur l'enfant. Je me noyais dans ces yeux chocolat. La soif me brûla la gorge. Que faisait-elle ici ? Qui était assez idiot pour confier une enfant à des vampires.

« Que fait cet enfant ici ? Demanda Jasper qui avait visiblement autant de mal que moi à ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'enfant.

-Elle a été déposé ici avec une lettre à notre nom. Et quelque chose nous fait dire qu'il connaît notre espèce.

-Et qu'est-ce, demandai-je.

-Sur la lettre, l'inscription était : « Pour le **clan **Cullen » et non « Pour la famille Cullen », expliqua Carlisle

-Et cette lettre vous l'avez lu ? Demanda Alice.

-Non, nous vous attendions, intervint Esmée qui jusque-là s'était contenté d'écouter la conversation en berçant l'enfant.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Lisons-la ! Dis Emmett, qui prenait lui aussi la parole depuis que l'on était rentré. »

Esmée tendit la lettre à Carlisle, celui-ci l'ouvrit et en sortit un morceau de papier. Mon père le déplia. Et commença à lire, découvrant le contenu en même temps que nous.

_« Chers Cullens,_

_Si je vous écris cette lettre et que vous la lisez c'est que vous avez trouvé ma fille sur le pas de votre porte. Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai confié ma fille. Après tout, qui confierait sa fille à des vampires ? Eh bien, moi. Tous simplement parce que moi aussi j'en suis un. Végétarien, comme vous. En homme intelligent que vous êtes Carlisle, vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je dis ma fille alors que suis un vampire. La raison est que Bella est ma fille biologique. J'ai bien dit __**biologique**__. Je suis tout simplement tombé amoureux d'une humaine, qui a fini par tomber enceinte. Rien à faire pour la convaincre de l'abandonner, elle était têtue. Le seize septembre ma fille est née. Et mon âme sœur est morte. Cela fait donc trois mois que ma fille est née. Pour toutes questions, Isabella à une croissance accélérée. Elle possède aussi des dons, trois dons : un bouclier mental, un bouclier physique et un dernier don. J'ignore en quoi ce dernier consiste mais il a l'air puissant. Maintenant je dois vous expliquer pourquoi je vous laisse Bella. Mes jours sont comptés depuis la naissance de mon petit ange. Vous connaissez les règles des Volturis. Et Bella est le produit de l'infraction d'une des plus grande règles. Et qui mieux que vous, des vampires, pour vous occuper d'une demie-vampire comme Bella. Car oui, c'est une demi-vampire ! Son cœur bat, du sang coule dans ses veines, elle devra chasser et dormir. D'après les recherches que j'ai faites sur les demi-vampires, les yeux de Bella changeront en fonctions de son humeur. Par rapport à cela, si Bella tombe amoureuse, ces yeux seront verts. Je n'ai pas d'autres informations concernant les demi-vampires. Quand ma fille aura atteint un an, elle aura physiquement douze ans et sa croissance ralentira. Elle grandira normalement, jusqu'à ses huit ans où elle aura physiquement dix-huit ans. Elle arrêtera de grandir à ce moment-là et se figera à jamais dans ses dix-huit ans. Je vous ai dit tous ce que je savais. Je vous demande, je vous supplie même, de garder ma Bella avec vous. Elle est la dernière chose qui me reste et bientôt, elle sera orpheline. Si vous la garder, je vous en remercie. Pour les plus « jeunes », j'espère que vous la considèrerai comme votre sœur. Et tu sais maintenant Edward, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à lire dans ses pensées._

_Signé,_

_Charlie Swan_

_P.S : Pour toi Jasper, de façon de te rassurer, le sang de Bella est venimeux. Quiconque, vampire bien sûr, le boit se dissous où se brûle. Comme cela tu auras moins envie de la mordre, malgré son odeur._

_P.S 2 : J'aimerai que quand Bella aura atteint la maturité, à sa huitième année, je voudrais que vous lui donniez la gourmette et le médaillon qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe. »_

Carlisle termina la lecture, je sentis Jasper se détendre un peu. Sauf que moi non, son odeur flottait toujours dans mon nez. Je vis avec étonnement Rosalie s'approchait d'Esmée.

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr »

Elle prit Bella dans ces bras. La petite ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Rosalie.

« Bonjour Isabella, Euh Bella, se reprit–elle après que la petite eut froncée les sourcils. Je m'appelle Rosalie et je suis ta sœur, Je vais te pomponner et te faire belle tous les jours. Avec Alice on va jouer à la poupée avec toi. Bienvenue dans la famille. On va bien s'occuper de toi. Tu auras une petite vie parfaite. Son père a dit qu'elle avait trois mois ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, même si physiquement, elle a l'air d'avoir un an, répondit Carlisle.

-Alice, tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

-Oh oui ! S'écria cette dernière toute excitée. »

Bella, passa de bras en bras. Chacun lui faisant un petit discours. Et même Jasper, à mon plus grand étonnement, lui posa un baiser sur le front. Tous posèrent leurs regards sur moi, attendant que je m'avance vers elle. Mais cela m'était impossible, du moins s'il ne voulait pas que je boive son sang. Et que je meurs par la même occasion.

« Edward, pourquoi ne t'avances-tu pas ? Me demanda mon père.

-Je ne peux pas Carlisle.

-Pourquoi ? Intervint Esmée. Oh mon Dieu ! Tes yeux Edward ! Carlisle emmène-le dehors. »

Je sentis Carlisle me prendre le bras et me trainer dehors. Une fois sortis, il me fixa.

« Comment se fait-il, Edward, que tu ais du mal à te contrôler ? Tu es le deuxième qui a le plus de contrôle dans cette maison !

-Je ne sais pas Carlisle. Mais son odeur m'obsède. Je crois que je devrais partir, pour ne pas la blesser. »

Une pensée de mon père atteint mon esprit. Non ! C'est impossible !

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

-C'est la seule raison Edward. Et si c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas t'éloigner d'elle.

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » Edward. Retournons à l'intérieur. Présente toi au moins à Bella et après nous irons chasser.

-D'accord. »

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. La petite Bella était de nouveau dans les bras de Rosalie. Je m'avançai doucement vers elle. Rosalie releva la tête et me fit un sourire. Je lui en fis un, plutôt crispé. Je formais un berceau, maladroitement, avec mes bras et Rosalie y déposa l'enfant. Je commençai à la bercer doucement. Ignorant son odeur qui venait dans mon nez et ma gorge qui me brûlait. Je lui murmurai des mots à l'oreille. Sans savoir si elle m'écoutait ou non. Une de ses petites mains s'agrippa à ma chemise. Je redessinai les traits de son visage avec mes doigts. Elle était si belle. J'embrassai sa joue et son front puis le petit poing qui serrait ma chemise. Elle enfouie sa tête contre mon torse. Ce geste me fit sursauter. Mais j'étais heureux et rassuré. Carlisle a raison. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Je remercie d'ailleurs, ceux qui ont postés des reviews. Concrètement, ce chapitre raconte la première année de Bella. Pas précisément mais les moments les plus important. Pas de P.D.V Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parler et penser par elle-même. Ils apparaitront sûrement quand elle aura 6 ou 7 ans physiquement. Désolé du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu de gros problème de Wi-Fi, ma box a rendu l'âme et je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration. Au fait, personne ne m'as fait la remarque. Mais en France le permis de conduire est à 18 ans et Edward à 17 ans. Bon 16 vu qu'il est en seconde. Eh oui! Le monde de Twilight dans le livre m'est encore resté dans la tête. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2: Une première année chez les Cullens

P.D.V Edward :

Deux jours que Bella était arrivée dans nos vies et, déjà, elle nous rendait tous heureux. Moi, y compris. Celle qui était la plus heureuse était certainement Rosalie. Elle qui rêvait d'un enfant, elle était servie. Hier, à la surprise de tous, elle s'était levée sur ses petites jambes et s'était mise à marcher, en tanguant, mais à marcher. Alice s'était levée et elle avait attrapé les mains potelées de mon âme sœur pour l'aider. Nous avions aussi passés la matinée d'hier à acheter des meubles et des vêtements pour Bella tandis que ma mère s'occupait d'elle. Nous avions tous le sourire, Bella illuminait notre vie de vampire. Elle nous regardait avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Et nous nous perdions dedans.

J'étais dans le canapé du salon, regardant la télévision avec mes frères. Bella dormait dans les bras de Carlisle. Alice et Rosalie s'occupaient sûrement de la décoration de la chambre de Bella. Cette dernière se mit soudainement à pleurer. Je me levai rapidement et je rejoignis mon père. Bella se tortillait dans tous les sens, une main sur sa gorge. Sur sa gorge ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Je la pris des bras de mon père et je grimpai dans le bureau de ce dernier. J'y pris de quoi remplir une poche de sang. Je posai mon regard sur ma Bella. En me rapprochant je distinguai vivement que ses yeux étaient verts. Je dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse et je sortis dehors. Je me mis à courir, cherchant une proie. J'en trouvai une rapidement et je l'immobilisai, Bella toujours dans mes bras. Je plantai la seringue dans la biche et je prélevai toute une poche de sang. Toute la famille était derrière moi. Mais cela m'était égal. Nous rentrâmes tous à la maison et je glissai le sang dans un biberon. Je le mis à chauffer. Une fois prêt, je retournai dans le salon, mon âme sœur toujours dans mes bras. Elle ne pleurait plus. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et je penchai la tétine vers la bouche de Bella. Elle sembla apprécier. Elle tendit les bras pour attraper le biberon et elle se mit à boire. Je fixai mon regard sur elle. Jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Comment as-tu su qu'elle…Demanda Carlisle.

-Qu'elle avait soif ? C'était simple, elle se tenait la gorge.

-Et la poche ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait réussi à boire le sang directement. »

Je mis fin à la conversation. Apparemment, Bella venait de finir son biberon. Je lui pris des mains et le posai sur la table basse. Je la regardai de nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient colorées de rouge. Esmée me tendit un morceau essuie-tout et je nettoyai les lèvres de ma petite Bella.

_25 Décembre 2001_

P.D.V Alice :

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier Noël de Bella. Chacun de nous lui avait prévu un petit cadeau. Elle n'était pas encore levée. Ah, maintenant oui. Je tournai ma tête vers les escaliers. Mon père descendait, Bella dans ses bras. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Quand elle vit les cadeaux au sol, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux chocolat. Mon père la posa en bas des escaliers. Elle marcha jusqu'à nous. Elle s'assit devant le sapin en braquant ses yeux sur moi.

« Joyeux Noël, petite Bella, lui dis-je. »

Elle continua à me regarder. Je pris notre cadeau à Jasper et moi et le poussai vers elle.

« Il faut l'ouvrir Bella. Déchire le papier, lui expliquai-je. »

C'était une petite boîte. Elle déchira le papier cadeau et l'ouvrit. C'était une gourmette en or. Son surnom était gravé sur une petite plaque. Jazz et moi avions fait attention à en prendre une où la taille se réglait.

Je sortis la gourmette de son écrin et lui attachai autour du poignet. La chaine était, en réalité, des roses incrusté de rubis rouge. Bella se leva et montra sa petite gourmette à tout le monde. Quand elle s'arrêta devant Edward, il retourna la plaque pour y voir ce que nous avions fait graver : « Ton ennemi n'est pas le temps car nous t'aimons pour l'éternité ». Il posa un baiser sur le front de son âme sœur et elle revint vers nous. Rosalie lui offrit son cadeau et comme le précédent, Bella déchira le papier. Cette fois-ci, c'était une grosse boîte. Dedans, Rosalie y avait mis toutes sortes de bijoux fantaisie et d'accessoires pour cheveux. Je reconnaissais parfaitement Rosalie dans ce cadeau. Toutes ces choses à l'intérieur, Bella pourrait les garder longtemps. Tout comme la gourmette. Vint le tour d'Emmett. Bella répéta les mêmes gestes et elle trouva… un carton. Elle regarda Emmett qui se leva et ouvrit le carton. Il en sortit une boîte de toutes les couleurs. Il tourna la manivelle qui se trouvait sur le côté. La boîte s'ouvrit et un clown tout souriant en sortit. Nous entendîmes alors le rire de Bella pour la première fois. C'était un magnifique rire cristallin. Mon grand frère baraqué sortit une deuxième boîte, elle était noire, bleue et dorée. Emmett tourna la mini manivelle qui était si petite que je me demandai comment faisait Emmett pour la prendre entre ses deux doigts. La boîte s'ouvrit. Une figurine se mit à tourner sur une douce mélodie. Je me rapprochai et demandai

« C'est une gymnaste ?

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi une gymnaste.

\- J'imagine bien notre petite Bella gymnaste.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, avouai-je. »

Ce fut au tour d'Esmée et Carlisle d'offrir leur cadeau. Bella y trouva une peluche. Un loup. Il était assez gros, sans pour autant être trop gros pour Bella. Nous tournâmes tous notre regard vers Edward, attendant qu'il offre son cadeau à Bella. Un flash arriva à mes yeux. Oh Edward ! Je n'y crois pas !

P.D.V Edward :

Tout le monde venait d'offrir ses cadeaux à Bella. Il ne restait plus que moi. Je pris Bella dans mes bras sous le regard de toute la famille.

_C'est magnifique Edward !_

Je souris à Alice. Elle avait vu mon cadeau. Je m'avançai vers le piano et m'assis sur le tabouret. Je posai Bella sur mes genoux. Je tendis mes doigts vers le clavier et commençai à jouer la berceuse que j'avais écrite pour mon âme sœur. Quand j'eus fini, tout le monde applaudit. Je regardai Bella qui avait les yeux qui brillaient.

_Encore, Edward._

Je sursautai violemment et la fixai avec de grands yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il Edward ? Me demanda Esmée.

-J'ai entendu une de ses pensée. Je crois qu'elle me l'a envoyée.

-Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Elle me demandait de rejouer. »

Je me décidai et exécutai ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. A la fin, j'entendis une nouvelle fois une pensée.

_Jacob._

« Qui, ma Bella ? »

Elle me mit sa peluche devant les yeux.

« Elle me dit qu'elle veut que sa peluche s'appelle Jacob, expliquai-je aux autres qui me regardait sans comprendre. »

Ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire, je me mis moi aussi à rire. Seule Bella, qui ne comprenait rien, ne riait pas. Elle était tellement mignonne dans sa robe rouge et or. Rosalie et Alice étaient décidées à me faire craquer. Je n'imaginai même pas quand elle aura notre âge.

Le premier Noël de Bella se passa comme-ceci. A rire et passer cette journée comme n'importe quelle famille. Mais plus le temps passera, plus nous en apprendrons sur Bella et ses pouvoirs. Il nous suffit d'attendre.

_Juillet 2002 (NDLA/ On fait un grand bond en avant !)_

P.D.V Charlie (NDLA/Vous ne l'aviez pas oublié j'espère) :

Ils sont là. Ils sont cinq. J'imagine que Jane et Alec sont avec eux.

« Nous t'avons enfin trouvé Charlie, dit le premier, Aro.

-Vous me cherchiez ? Demandai-je, innocemment

-Sale insolent, siffla une seconde voix, Caïus.

-Où est donc ta chère et tendre âme sœur _humaine_. Elle n'est plus de ce monde ? Cracha cette sale vipère de Jane. »

L'un des cinq vampires abaissa son capuchon et le visage d'Aro apparu devant mes yeux. Je me dépêchai de sortir tout souvenir de ma Bella dans ma tête. Aro pris, soudainement, ma main dans les siennes et pénétra dans mes souvenirs.

« Un accident. Quel dommage, une femme si belle !

-Epargne-moi tes gentillesses Aro. Tu es la pour une chose, alors, fais-le, dis-je méchamment.

-Tu tiens si peu à la vie que cela mon cher Charlie ? Demanda Marcus.

-Plus grand-chose voir même plus rien ne me retiens ici.

-Les choses en seront mille fois plus simple, dit Caïus. »

Jane et Alec prirent mes bras et me bloquèrent. Caïus s'avança.

« Une dernière parole ?

\- _Elle_ vous retrouvera et vous tuera. _Elle _est puissante et _elle_ anéantira toute la lignée des Volturis. »

Je sentis ma tête quitter mon corps. Venge-moi mon ange. Tues-les. Tu es forte. Tu es puissante. Venges-nous, moi et ta mère. Tues les Volturis. Tu en es capable. Du moins, tu en seras capable. Adieu mon ange. Adieu ma Bella. Venges-toi.

La dernière chose que je vis fut des flammes et mon âme retrouva celle de Renée.

P.D.V Bella (NDLA/Enfin !) :

« Nnnnoooonnnn ! Criai-je. »

Je venais de me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Ce rêve était-il réel ?

« Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ? »

Ma mère venait d'arriver dans ma chambre, suivie du reste de la famille.

« Un rêve, maman. Un cauchemar plutôt. Mais je crois que c'était réel.

-Quel était donc ce rêve ?

-C'était mon père, mon vrai père. Des gens, des vampires en réalité, venaient pour le tuer.

-Sais-tu qui étaient ces vampires ? Me demanda mon père.

-Ils étaient cinq, Carlisle. Trois étaient les chefs apparemment : Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Il y avait une fille : Jane. Et un autre : Alec. Mais lui, il ne parlait père l'a juste vu lui attraper un bras. Il les appelait les Volturis.

-Ma chérie, il faut que tu saches que ces vampires sont dangereux. Ce sont ceux qui font respecter les lois. Les lois des vampires, m'expliqua-t-il devant mon air interrogateur. Si certains, enfreignent les lois, les Volturis les tuent. La principale règle est de ne jamais révéler notre existence aux humains.

-Mon père a enfreint cette loi. Ma mère a appris pour son existence et il est tombé amoureux d'elle.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Ils l'ont tué parce qu'il était amoureux ! Mais c'est injuste !

-On sait ma belle, intervint Rosalie.

-Il m'a demandé de le venger. Il m'a dit que j'étais puissante et que plus tard je pourrai les vaincre. Il m'a dit de les venger, lui et maman. Il m'a demandé de les tuer.

-Bella…, commença Edward.

-Je le ferai. Plus tard mais je le ferai. Il a dit que j'en avais le pouvoir alors je le ferai.

-De toute façon, je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Tu es une vraie tête de mule, râla Edward. »

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire et il rigola. Je me levai et me dégageai de mes couvertures.

« Je peux aller dehors ?

-Oui, mon ange mais…, me dit Esmée.

-J'aimerai être seule s'il vous plaît. »

Je sortis de ma chambre et gagnai le rez-de-chaussée pour ensuite sortir dehors. Je m'enfonçai dans les bois pour arriver ensuite dans une clairière. Deux arbres se trouvaient au milieu. A la façon dont ils étaient plantés, ils me faisaient penser aux barres asymétriques en gymnastique. C'est pour cela que je venais ici, chaque semaine, pour faire de la gymnastique. C'était calme et tranquille.

Je commençai à m'étirer, pour éviter de me blesser. Après cela, je fis quelques figures au sol : arbre droit, salto avant, salto arrière, grand écart, roue, vrille, flip avant et arrière, rondade, saut de main, souplesse et tempo.(NDLA/ J'ai trouvé la plupart des termes sur Wikipédia). Je pris ensuite de l'élan pour m'accrocher à la plus grande branche. Et je commençai à enchainer les figures une à une, passant quelquefois d'une barre à l'autre. Je finis par descendre de l'arbre, sereine. Je commençai à prendre le chemin de la villa tout en réfléchissant à mon rêve. Mon père s'appelait Charlie et il était mort. Et ces Volturis, qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Des vampires c'est certain, mais étaient-ils vraiment méchants dans le fond ? Je pense que oui mais je sais surtout qu'ils ne savent pas que j'existe. Sûrement un atout quand il sera temps pour moi de me venger. Parce que je me vengerai, je les tuerai, je tuerai les assassins de mon père. Mais, et moi ? Je suis l'assassine de ma mère. Intentionnellement ou non, je reste l'assassine de ma mère. Et cette pensée me répugne au plus haut point.

J'arrivai enfin devant la villa. J'entrai donc à la maison.

« Je suis rentré, dis-je. »

Pas de réponse. Ok. Je me dirigeai vers le salon. Quand j'y entrai, ma mère me pris dans ses bras.

« Tu es enfin là ! Ça fait deux heures que tu es partie. Le soleil est déjà levé. Nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour toi, enfin, Edward et moi, nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi, se reprit-elle quand elle vit le regard de mon père et de mes frères et sœurs.

-Je voulais juste souffler un peu…, dis-je en baissant la tête vers le sol.

-He ! N'essaye pas de nous faire culpabiliser, me dit mon grand frère, Emmett. Voilà ! Maintenant tu me fais de la peine avec ta petite bouille triste. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-J'ai couru. Beaucoup. Et je me suis reposée un peu, j'ai essayé d'oublier… Mais bon, je vais mieux ! Dis maman, je pourrais faire un sport ?

-Oui mon ange, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aimerai bien en faire un.

Je lui expliquai rapidement ce que je voudrais faire. Elle me promit de m'inscrire rapidement. Bientôt j'aurai un an. Et un peu avant, je vais franchir une nouvelle étape : le collège.


End file.
